1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for eliminating a reception interference signal of a space-time block coded orthogonal frequency division-multiplexing system in a high-speed mobile channel and, more particularly, to receiving end and transmitting end technologies that can compensate for self-channel interference that occurs simultaneously with inter-channel interference on a receiver due to the time-varying characteristics of a channel in the case of using space-time block coded orthogonal frequency division-multiplexing in a high-speed mobile environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a frequency multiplexing method in which data is split into a plurality of sub-carriers and is transmitted on the sub-carriers. OFDM refers to a frequency multiplexing communication method that is capable of separating sub-carriers on a receiver regardless of the overlap of spectra by imposing a specific orthogonal condition between the frequencies of the sub-carriers.
Meanwhile, in a Space-Time Block Coded Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (STBC-OFDM) system, Inter-Channel Interference (ICI) and Self-Channel Interference (SCI) simultaneously occur due to the time-varying characteristics of channels, so that the magnitude of noise increases, thus increasing a decision-error probability.
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,130, discloses a method for eliminating interference generated in an OFDM system, in which, using a grating array and a Viterbi decoder, a channel is acquired and data symbols are obtained, and then interference is eliminated using the data symbols. However, the prior art requires many devices, including a plurality of signal generation devices and measurement devices, to evaluate the performance of systems using array antennas, which have interference elimination functionality, as receiving antennas, so that the prior art is disadvantageous in that the cost and complexity of equipment increase.
Furthermore, the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,581 discloses a method for eliminating interference generated in an OFDM system, in which the interference between channels is eliminated by a multiplication of the data of a single block using a matrix. However, this prior art is a method of eliminating the ICI other than the SCI. In a time-varying channel, the SCI rather than the ICI produces more important distortion in STBC-OFDM, so that this prior art is disadvantageous in that a technique of reducing the SCI rather than the ICI is required to improve the performance of an STBC-OFDM system.